


The Power of the Dyad

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ben and Rey are parents, Companions, Completed, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: The war was over for good. Palpatine was defeated.  A new generation rises.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally over. The war was over and Palpatine was finally defeated. Rey had looked around the rotting chambers as they fell down, finally feeling free of the darkness that almost consumed her. 

She looked in the direction of a sudden noise, startled at the sight of a hand that was sitting on the edge of a cliff. 

Ben had climbed up the steep cliff, although he was in a lot of pain due to having been thrown down the side. The first thing he thought when he reached the top was: 

"Is she okay?" Rey stood by where the throne once stood, watching the hand move as if it was pulling someone to the top. It wasn't long before another joined the first one. 

Rey stood there in shock as she realized who was climbing to the top of the cliff and quickly snapped out of her daze. She had walked up to the edge. 

Her eyes widened when as she said: "Ben? You're here." The young Solo looked up above him when he felt someone grab his hands and pull him up. 

"You're here, too," he said once he was pulled over the edge and sat next to Rey. "How am I going to be accepted into the Resistance after all that I've done?" 

"They'll accept you if I told them that you are the last living blood of the heros that brought down the second Death Star," said Rey with a small smile. 

"I think it'll take more than that to convince them, Rey," said Ben as he winced slightly, moving a little. "I'm sure you realize all the damage and pain I've done to them." 

"I promise it's going to be alright," said Rey reassuringly. "But we need to get back to your uncle's X-wing so we can get out of here before we fall with this place."


	2. Chapter 2

Poe was standing on the balcony of their base on Naboo, since it was the only planet left untouched by the First Order's wrath. 

He sighed deeply, looking over the small base they had after more of their friends had sacrificed themselves during the battle against the First Order. 

"Poe!" came a sudden familiar voice as it neared him. "We have some news for you, General." "Okay," said Poe as he rubbed his brow in exhaustion. 

"We picked up a signal from an old X-Wing," said Finn, who was the one that called him into the base. "We think it belongs to Luke." 

"It does. It's Rey," said Poe as he looked at him. "Do you have a transmission from her yet?" "No. Signal's too weak to pick up anything," said Finn as he sighed quietly. 

"Everything is going to be okay," reassured Poe to his friend. " "I sure hope so," said Finn as he looked at Poe. 

"She might be trying to get the signal working on her ship at the same time," said Zorii as she came up to them. "So let's not worry about anything just yet." 

"I thought you left already," said Poe as he looked at Zorii. "No, I had decided that there is no where for me to go now that Kijimi was destroyed," said Zorii as she walked up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ben, the signal's weak," said Rey as she walked up to him. "If this doesn't work, we're going to have to come up with a different plan." "I'm still unsure that I should go," said Ben from where he was sitting. 

"Don't worry about it," sighed Rey tiredly as she sat down next to him. "I'm not going to let them push you away." "What are you going to tell them?" asked Ben suddenly. 

"I don't know for sure yet," said Rey as she looked towards the now cleared sky. "I will figure a way to do this though. I've never given up on anything before and I won't start now." 

"I hope they'll eventually allow me. But I have the feeling that once they do, if they do, they're not going to be friendly," said Ben as he looked at the ground and sighed. 

"Ben... do you trust me on this?" asked Rey after a moment. "I do trust you," said Ben as he clasped his hands on his lap. "Good, because we're leaving," said Rey with a small smile. 

Then she opened the hatch to the X-Wing and looked for a second helmet. "Aha!" she exclaimed once she found one. "Ben, can you climb into the ship?" 

"I should be able to," said Ben with a smirk as he slowly stood up. "I am probably going to need some help though." 

"Okay," said Rey as she grabbed his hands once he reached the ship and gently pulled him up into the X-Wing. 

"Where are we going?" asked Ben curiously once he settled in and put his helm on. "We are going to Tattooine," said Rey as she sighed. "Maybe once we're flying, they'll catch our signal." 

"I hope they do, for your sakes," said Ben as he had sighed. Then Rey slowly lifted the ship up into the air and pulled into the atmosphere. 

"It's going to be a rough ride there," said Rey warningly as she pulled the ship back through the red cell like area that she went through to get there. 

Ben looked down at the ground far below them as they got further and further away. He had sighed quietly, secretly thinking that he was hoping everything was done for good. 

"Everything alright back there, Ben?" asked Rey after a while, noticing that he was quiet. "I just never knew how peaceful the universe was until now," said Ben quietly. 

"It is quiet," agreed Rey. "Though everyone will be fixing everything that was destroyed in the war." Ben didn't respond, but only continued looking outside into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Commander, got a signal," said another Resistance member that was controlling the signals. "Seems like it's coming from an old code."

"What code is it?" asked Poe as he came up to the member's desk. "According to the banks, it's from an old X-Wing," said the member as he looked at him. 

"It's got to be Luke's old ship," said Finn as he sighed. "It must be Rey. But I have a strange feeling that she isn't alone." 

"Who would be coming back with her?" asked Zorii as she walked up to the three of them. "R2D2's databanks says that he cannot figure out new energy," said C3P0. 

"I hope she's not bringing an enemy home," said Poe sternly. "Sir, I would be picking up an energy from R2D2 if she was," said C3P0 helpfully. 

"Very good to know, Threepio," said Poe as he sighed heavily. "Well. We'll have to wait and see what she has for us." 

"I can't imagine whom would be down there with her," said Finn, who stood up and paced around the room. "Doesn't make much sense." 

"She's leaving this system," said Poe in realization. "But without seeing us first? Doesn't make much sense to me." 

"Unless she feels this being does not have interest in coming here," suggested Rose as she walked up to the three of them. 

"Still makes no sense," said Poe as he looked at the ground. "We'll just have to wait and see what she says once she contacts us."


	5. Chapter 5

Rey pulled the ship from hyperspace into normal flying speed and sighed in a short term relief, seeing Tattooine in front of them. 

Noticing how silent Ben had been during the ride, she said: "Ben, are you feeling okay back there?" "I.. am in a lot of pain," said Ben honestly. 

"We're almost to Tattooine," said Rey softly as she slowly brought the ship into the atmosphere of the planet that now surrounded them. 

Ben had then groaned out something like "I feel like crap" and "Rey.. we need to land", but Rey didn't quite make out the words. 

It wasn't long before she lowered the ship and landed gently to the ground. Not long after they landed, Ben had gotten weaker to stand. 

"Ben.. you need to help me a little here," said Rey worriedly as she slowly lifted him. The weakened young Solo had pushed with his feet slowly and they eventually got him out of the x-wing. 

"Rey... I need to lay down," groaned out Ben as he tried to look at her. "I don't feel well right now." So Rey hurriedly made a makeshift bed and laid Ben on it. 

"Oh my... Ben, you're sweating," cried Rey worriedly. "Hang on. Let me get you some water." Then she left and quickly came back with a bowlful of water with a rag inside. 

"Rey.. where-" Ben started to ask, but Rey shushed him with a finger. "You need to rest," she said softly as she then decided to check on his wounds. 

Ben just watched her with watery eyes from his increasing temperature, which did not go unnoticed. "You're burning up," said Rey softly. "There's only one place that I know that will take care of you, but I don't know how well it'll go. Okay. I think that it's the best bet." 

"D-do what you c-can," said Ben weakly, his voice just above a whisper as he groaned once again from the pain in his sides. 

"Okay," said Rey as she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I am going to have to contact them and find out where they are." 

Ben didn't say anything but watched her until he was losing consciousness. Rey sighed heavily and said to herself: "Well, here goes nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain, we're getting a signal from the X-Wing," said D'Arcy as she looked up from her computer screen. "We think it's Rey." 

"Patch her through," said Poe as he looked at her. "We need to know if she's okay. Also, see if she brought someone with her." 

"Yes, captain," said D'Arcy as she nodded and flipped a couple of switches on the computer console. "Incoming transmission." 

"Poe," a hologram of Rey suddenly appeared and said. "It's good to see you again." "I am glad you are doing well," said Poe in a commanding tone. 

"I will be coming to your new base," said the holographic Rey as she sat back. "Warning: I will not be coming alone." 

"Who do you have with you?" asked Poe seriously. "Leia's son," said Rey as she looked behind her. "He is sick. I am asking for your medical ward." 

"What?! You have Kylo Ren with you?! exclaimed Poe as he backed up a little. "No way, Rey. Not letting him anywhere near us." 

"He's no longer Kylo Ren, but the old Rebellion heros' son, Ben Solo," said Rey, her voice now urgent. "He is really sick, Poe. I don't have the time to argue. Expect me in two hours your time." 

Then the hologram disappeared, leaving a surprised Poe behind. D'Arcy had then said: "What are your plans, Captain?" 

"Be ready to fire upon her arrival," said Poe after a few minutes. "We cannot trust either one right now." Then he walked away before D'Arcy could respond. 

Finn had looked at Rose, who said: "Is she serious? The one and only Kylo Ren?" "Yes, but I have a feeling that he's not dangerous," said Finn quietly. "I know it sounds strange, knowing that I worked under the man once known as Kylo Ren." 

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens," said Rose before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey sighed as she signed off the console on the X-Wing and looked behind her. Ben was unconscious as his temperature fluctuated. 

Rey walked over to him and lifted him up carefully to get him into the Millennium Falcon, which Chewbacca had come in. 

Rey had called Chewbacca before she contacted the Resistance so that he would be there after she got off the X-Wing. 

Ben shifted slightly in his unconscious state and murmured something quietly. "It's okay, Ben," said Rey to him, though she knew he wouldn't hear her. 

"Chewie, how far are we from the base?" asked Rey curiously as she walked into the cockpit. Chewie growled out that they were only one solar system away from the base. 

"Okay," sighed Rey nervously as she walked back to where Ben laid. "He looks so peaceful," thought Rey to herself as she took his hand in hers. 

She closed her eyes and thought about his parents, who would be sitting next to him right now should they have lived. 

BB-8 beeped as he rolled up to her and beeped inquirely at Ben. "He's not doing too well, BB-8," said Rey softly, exhaustion clear in her tone. "I need to rest before we get there..." 

Then she ended up falling asleep right next to Ben, who remained unaware of his surroundings or any conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

The Millennium Falcon shook violently from coming out of hyperspace as Chewie pulled into the atmosphere of Naboo. 

Rey woke up as BB-8 came to tell her they arrived. She looked at Ben, who hadn't shifted from his unconscious state and said: "You'll be alright soon." 

Then she got up and walked to the front of the Falcon, where Chewie had greeted her in his language. "Have they made contact yet?" asked Rey curiously. 

Chewbacca growled no when they came up to the landing platform and landed softly on to the ground. They were not warm welcomed. 

Many guns started firing upon them at once before Chewie lowered the ramp and stepped out. "Stop!" yelled Poe Dameron as he walked forwards. "Chewie, where are the other two?" 

Chewbacca growled out that they were in the ship yet and Poe immediately walked into the ship. He halted when he had seen Rey unhook Ben's makeshift stretcher from the side of the ship. 

"He's real bad, Poe," said Rey, not looking up from her task. "He's been out for a long time now. We need to get him-" 

"I told you we cannot help him," snapped Poe as he sighed. "Not when we can't trust him." "HOW DO YOU EXPECT YOURSELVES TO TRUST HIM IF HE'S DEAD?!" cried Rey as she stood up and shoved a finger at him. 

"I-" started Poe but was interrupted. "No. I will not listen to you," snapped Rey as she went to bring Chewie in to help her with Ben. 

Moments later, Chewbacca walked in, Rey trailing behind and they carried Ben out of the ship. Poe sighed in defeat as he eventually followed them. 

"Rey?! Omg, you're alive!" cried Finn happily as he hugged his friend tightly. "Do you really have him here?" "I do, and he's not doing too good," said Rey softly. 

"It'll be alright," said Finn as he smiled slightly. "I am the only one who thinks that he's not dangerous other than you." 

"He was redeemed before he even came to me," said Rey as she smiled. "I don't understand how long he was redeemed for, all I know is that he came to me." 

"He does have a lot of talking to do when he feels better," said Finn as he sighed. "The man has done a lot of damage to the universes out there." 

"I know. I will help him cope with it," said Rey with an honest tone. "You have no idea what he's been through."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, Rey decided to go down to the medical center, where Ben was healing. She sighed in relief at the sight of him still breathing. 

She sat by his side and said: "It'll be okay. Just hang on." "He'll isn't going to leave this life," said a voice as it neared her. "I'll make sure of it." 

Rey had looked up and said in surprise: "General Organa? What a surprise." "I'm real proud of you, Rey," said Leia as she sat down. "You brought him home." 

"I don't think it was completely me, Master," said Rey as she looked up at Leia. "He came to me as Ben Solo. There's no saying when he redeemed himself." 

"When he redeemed himself doesn't matter. The fact that my son is alive does," said Leia. "I am glad you brought him here on time." 

"He will be okay," said Rey as she stood up. "I will let you spend some time with him." "I think that is a good idea," said Leia as she sighed. "I will wake him up." 

So Rey left the medical bay and Leia shifted to look down upon her son. She inhaled deeply as she put her hand on his shoulder and slowly exhaled. 

Leia did this a couple of times before saying: "Wake up now, Ben. They need you. She needs you." Then Ben's breathing suddenly regulated and evened out. 

He slowly opened his eyes and shifted a little before laying on his back. He looked around his strange surroundings before closing his eyes again and reaching out to Rey, hoping she would hear him: 

"Rey...."

In the barracks above, Rey tossed and turned until she suddenly got this voice that sounded familiar. "Ben?" she said aloud. 

She sat up and sent "Ben?" over their bond to the familiar voice. A warm feeling over the bond was felt and Rey had fallen asleep to its comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey had woken up with the feeling that Ben was still awake and she got out of bed quicker than she normally would. 

Finn was confused, seeing that she had taken off out of the barracks that the Resistance used to sleep in, having no individual rooms on the base. 

"Rey, where are you off to so fast this morning?" asked the ex-stormtrooper as he finally caught up with the Scavenger. 

"The med-bay," said Rey as she took some food. "Ben finally woke up last night. I felt him, Finn. He sent me warm vibes through the Force." 

"How is that possible? Doesn't make sense to me," said Finn as he sat down at the table he shared with Poe, D'Arcy and Rose. 

"No time to explain now," said Rey as she sat with them just until she was done eating. "His mother appeared last night while I was visiting him." 

"Her force ghost appeared?" asked Poe curiously as he stopped eating for a moment. "Yes. She woke him up," said Rey as she finished eating and stood up. 

Then she walked away, ignoring the protests coming from her friends as she headed down to the. medical center. 

Meanwhile. The med bay. 

Ben.. you're back," she says softly, barely able to contain her tears at seeing her son again. "I have missed you so much." 

Ben said nothing but stood there, looking at his mother, his emotions showing across his normally stoic face. 

"Mother.. I-" he tried saying, but his voice cracked as tears started forming. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened..." 

"It is okay, Ben," said Leia as she walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. "I am just glad you returned." 

"How can you do it?" asked Ben curiously as he looked at her. "How can I do what?" asked Leia as she sat down. 

"How can you just forgive me after all that I have done? How are you not calling me a monster like Rey had? I don't understand," said Ben as he looked away in shame. 

"Ben. A mother's love is stronger than any evil in this world," said Leia as she smiled. "I love you, Ben Solo, even though you have done some things the universe may never forgive you for. All that mattered to me and it still does, is that you're alive. And that you returned safely. I forgive you. Don't forget that." 

Then she walked away in silence, leaving her shocked son alone with his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben was laying on his back, propped up in a halfway sitting up position when Rey had walked into the medbay. 

A nurse was checking out his wound status and how well he was doing, having just woken up after almost three standard days. 

They both looked up when Rey walked up to them and sat down on the right side of Ben. "You're awake," said Rey softly. 

"Finally," agreed Ben as he sighed, wincing a little. "You are still in a little pain?" asked Rey as she took his hand in hers. 

"Well, you are lucky," said the nurse as she stood up. "Very lucky that we caught the infection before it took you." 

Then she walked away, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the two lovebirds being together. "Rey, where am I?" asked Ben after a moment. 

"Chewie and I took you here to the Resistance Base," said Rey as she looked down at her hands. "I was afraid to lose you." 

"I'm not welcome here," noted Ben as he glanced in the direction of where the nurse headed. "I expected as much," said Rey sternly. "But they know you're General Leia's son, Ben. They would have to eventually trust you. Besides, if you died, they wouldn't have anyone to question. " 

"I am going to be able to move into a cell soon," said Ben in a tone like he was defeated. "They're trying to keep me away from them as much as possible." 

"You have done a lot of bad things, Ben," said Rey gently, trying not to get him upset. "Do you expect them to just forget what you have done to thousands of people?" 

"No..I guess not," said Ben as he sighed once again. "I still don't think that i can ever fully recover from what I had done." 

"I have faith you will," said Rey softly. "I am going to help you." "My mother's death really shook me," said Ben as he looked at her. "She is the one that saved me from continously killing innocent people." 

"She's happy you have returned, Ben," sighed Rey softly. "That is all she had wanted while you were away... killing all those people. It mattered to her for years that you would return and now here you are. It matters to her in the afterlife."


	12. Chapter 12

Few days later. Council Room. 

Poe walked up to the podium where Finn and Zorii awaited him with a note with the information that one of the base members had written. 

Poe had started out by addressing the problems they had with the base itself and eventually brought up the idea of their new prisoner. 

"We have a valuable prisoner being held on our base right now. Not all of you will know him by face, so I will tell you his name," said Poe as he motioned for one of the guards to bring Ben from the cell blocks below. 

"The man is a formal war criminal that has killed thousands of people in multiple universes. He would be that man, Kylo Ren. 

"Apparently, he has redeemed himself since the battle on Exogol, going back to his given name, Ben Solo. 

"According to Rey, there are some things he knows that will help us find out if any of the members of the Final Order had escaped or not. 

"I do not know if this is true. At this point, I believe that she was only trying to cover up for him. That is all for now," said Poe as he nods and steps off the podium. 

The Council members murmured to themselves for a few minutes until one of them peeps up and said: 

"It cannot be possible. The man you referred to is dead. He was reported to not have been found by any member of the council or the Resistance." 

"Sir, I have living proof right here," said Poe as he walks back up to the podium and motions for the guard to bring Ben out. 

Everyone gasps at once before talking amongst themselves as Ben came out and sat on a chair next to the podium. 

"I cannot believe it," said another outraged member as he stood up. "The rumors of his death were all lies! We must find that person who wrote them and punish them!" 

"Stand down!" yelled Poe as he put his hand up to quiet the room. Everyone almost immediately went quiet at the command. 

Rey watched from the doorway to the room off to the right side of the podium where she could watch Ben's expressions and sighed when he seemed stressed out. 

"We need to figure out what to do with a murderer," snaps another member. "He cannot simply stay here, not while he is underneath her watch."

"That is already handled," said Poe reassuringly as he looked into the direction of where Rey was. He smiled slightly at her. 

"Okay, Captain Dameron," said the leading council member. "I leave this to your trust. Should you fail us, you will be facing the punishment. This concludes our meeting for today." 

Then everyone slowly left the room until Poe, Rey, Finn and Zorii were left. "Why did you tell them that it was handled?" asked Rey curiously as she walked up to Poe. 

"Because I am hoping that this new found friend of yours can be trusted," said Poe. "After all, we have seen how you two react together."


	13. Chapter 13

Few hours later. The cell blocks. 

Rey had sighed as she walked down the long stairs that led to the cell blocks below and halted when she came up to a guard. 

After a minute, the guard nodded and accepted her entrance into the prison area. It wasn't long before she was led to Ben's cell. 

Ben rolled over and looked up at the two when he heard his cell door being unlocked and opened. The guard nods once more after telling her how long she has to visit him and locks the door again. 

"Ben.. you look terrible," noted Rey once they were alone. "I feel that way," agreed Ben as he smiled lightly at her. "You don't look much better." 

"I am just concerned for you," said Rey softly as she sat down by his side on a single chair. "It's been rough... the way they treat you." 

"It's as expected." It wasn't a lie. Ben had sighed as he rolled over to completely face Rey, who looked at him with a concerned look. 

"Poe wants to know how you will react if they let you go," said Rey as she smiled weakly. "It's not going to be easy to prove to them that you can be a good person." 

"I can handle it. I am not going to hurt them," said Ben as if he was making a commitment. "They want to know if any of the Final Order members have escaped or not," said Rey softly. "I doubt you would know that."

"I wouldn't know anything since I wasn't involved with the First Order or the Final Order after we battled on the moon in the Endor system," said Ben as he looked at Rey. 

"Why didn't you just go to them and lead them back to the planet ?" asked Rey gently. "I felt like I needed to be with you," said Ben honestly. "Besides, it probably wouldn't work with them not trusting me. They probably would've thought I was leading them into a trap." 

"I am glad you had come, because at least I knew you had redeemed yourself finally after all these years," said Rey as she stood up. "They are going to talk to you in an interrogation chamber. I can't be there with you unless they are going to question me too. I can probably watch from above." 

"Just let's hope they trust me enough to be guided with you," said Ben as he looked at her. "I don't want to be trapped in here this whole time."


	14. Chapter 14

"You won't," said Rey confidently as she took Ben's hand in hers. "Finn is the only one that believes that you're not going to hurt anybody. He's real close with Poe, so I think everything is going to be alright." 

"I should hope so," said Ben as he sat up. "I knew that they weren't going to be so accepting of me at first. I just knew it. Yes, I may be Leia's son, but it doesn't change the things I have done." 

"You have made it this far, Ben. You had only been in the dark side for a short amount of time yet your grandfather took years and years to join the light," pointed out Rey. "I know that this is a hard topic to be on for you, but you needed to know this." 

"It wasn't that simple to bring me back," said Ben as he sighed. "It took my classmates, you, my father and my mom to try and bring me back. It was my vision of my father and my mother's voice that I heard that brought me back." 

"I am surprised your father had arrived to save you," said Rey, not understanding the meaning of having parents. 

"He wasn't in a blue form, like a Force Ghost, but he was there as if we were real people," said Ben as he looked up at her. "I ended up repeating the same exact words that I said to him on Starkiller Base. But it was like there was no power to those words, just as I once thought they had. I was broken, you see, and I had finally decided to resent myself to the light side again." 

"You had made the right choice," said Rey as she smiled softly. "You are with me now and that's got to make you feel comfortable. I understand what you're going through, though I was never in the dark side completely. Sure, Palpatine was my grandfather, but I was never risen in the dark side."

"I know that," said Ben softly. "I read all your thoughts while you hadn't noticed, see? I understand the pain you were put through as I had once thought my parents hated me then my uncle tried to kill me too. I didn't have an easy childhood and I was pushed away by my classmates too." 

"Are you comfortable with telling me the whole story with how you were Kylo Ren?" asked Rey gently, not expecting an answer. 

"When they let me out of this cell, I will tell you all," said Ben as he smiled slightly. "It's not going to be a comfortable story to hear, though." 

"That is okay, though. I am here for you, Ben," said Rey as she smiled. "I think Finn would understand you better too since he did once work under your command."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day. Ben's meeting with the council. 

"So, this is the man who became the universe's most feared man?" asked one of the council members as he inspected Ben. 

"Yes. But he has redeemed himself by now to become Leia's son once more," said Poe as he sighed in frustration. "I know that none of you can trust him as neither can I, but we cannot lie our hate on him forever." 

"He will have to gain our trust before we can ever trust him," said another council member. "But I highly doubt that he would be trustworthy again." 

"Ben Solo was the name of the General's son," pointed out Poe as he walked to stand in front of the council members. 

"That does not make us trust him any more," said the first council member. "He is a murderer and does nothing worthy of our trust." 

Ben spoke for the first time in the entire meeting and said: "How can I show you that I will not hurt you or anyone else when I am stuck in a cell? 

"I cannot do that. I refuse to waste the rest of my life behind bars nor to kill anyone else. Rey had helped me choose the right path. 

"I know it is hard for you to trust me. I can understand that. But as I do not want to waste my life doing bad things, would you want to waste your life hating me for the things I have done or do you want to trust me to do the things I haven't done?" 

Then he sat back down as the members started murmering between each other. Poe sighed and rubbed his head as though he had an oncoming headache. 

After an hour, one of the members stood up and said: "We have decided to give you one chance to make us trust you. You fail to do so, and we will not hesitate to eliminate you. Anyone who fights against us in the meantime will also be eliminated." 

Then they all filed out of the room and Rey happily walks over to Ben. Poe steps off the podium and walks up to them. 

"You put it well, Ben," said Poe as he finally smiled a genuine smile. "If you hadn't stepped up and said something, I am afraid the meeting will have lasted forever." 

Then he walked away as Rey and Ben watched him. Rey sighed and said: "I am glad they let you come this far, Ben. It has been a long journey. And it continues to be that way. But I am going to be there with you every step of the way."


	16. Chapter 16

The next day. The mess hall. 

Things were going slowly and smoothly since yesterday, but many were still unsure of the new arrival whom they once fought against and lost friends to. 

Ben nervously looked around him, unsure that he should sit in the room knowing that he was an enemy of the Resistance for years. 

"Ben! Come," said Rey from a few tables away. "You can come sit with me and Finn. He's not going to say anything." 

Ben just nods and walks over to the table where the two were sitting. Finn nods in confirmation to Ben and said: 

"Ben, we can finally be on terms with one another. I am not sorry that I deserted the First Order but I honestly was scared to leave. I-" 

"It's in the past," interrupted Ben as he sat down. "I am done with the First Order, the Final Order, whatever it is. They are long gone and the war is over." 

"As far as we know it is," said Rey as she sighed and took a bite of her food. "We don't know if anyone made it out of Exogol. So right now, we have patrols out hunting for remaining members." 

"I do not think anyone had made it through the war on Exogol," said Ben as he looked at her while taking a bite of his food. "I would probably know that if they had." 

Rey and Finn said nothing to that and continued to eat in silence. The rest of the day was quiet, the whole base remaining silent..

Rey had sat in her new bunker that she was assigned with to watch over Ben. She sighed quietly as she waited for him to come into the room and looked at a old book that sat on the table next to their bunk. 

Ben came in about two hours later and halted mid-step to see Rey fast asleep on the lower bunk bed. He smiled slightly and quietly got to the top one before slowly laying down, as to not wake Rey up. 

He sighed in content and happiness knowing that he was no longer in a cell and that he was finally trusted a little by the council. Tomorrow, he thought, was when he was going to start giving them a reason to trust him..


	17. Chapter 17

Few hours later, Rey slowly opened her eyes to an upset Ben on the other side of the room, his back towards her and was mumbling something to himself as if he had a nightmare. 

Rey slowly got up and cautiously walked up to him, sending him comfort waves through their bond to let him know she was coming up behind him. 

"Ben? Are you alright?" asked Rey quietly as she slowly knelt by his side. "You look horrible. What is wrong? " 

"It doesn't matter," said Ben after a moment of silence. "I should be alone to rot in a cell for everything that I have done... I don't deserve your cares or concerns about me. " 

"You do. You were led astray, Ben," said Rey confidently as she gently grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Don't look at me like that. I am serious. You were manipulated since before you were born, probably. How were you supposed to know how to handle it? My grandfather had wanted you because you were the last of the Skywalker blood. You probably know that, don't you? I care about you, even though at first I can't exactly say that I did, but throughout the time I began to notice that you were lost." 

"Doesn't make up for what I have done. Killing my father haunts me even now," said Ben sadly as he bowed his head in shame. "How do you do it, Rey? How can you care when no one else had?" 

"I believe that a part of that is because we are equals. I believe that it may be because I understand the pain you once went through and still do," said Rey as she sat down completely and took his hand in hers. "When you made your first step into the darkness, I felt your cold presence when I was still on Jakku. I didn't know you at the time, obviously, but someone made a step. I kept fighting you while we were on the moon in the Endor system because we were still enemies. But something inside of me began to make me see who you were truly. When I wounded you, I realized that I made a big mistake because we were equals."

"So that's why you saved my life at the last minute? Ben as he looked at her. "You saw the innocence inside me again and decided to save me? I don't think it was just you. My mother called upon me and I got distracted. But I have been having constant nightmares about everything... hearing people's dying screams and hearing the words of my father. " 

"It is okay now, Ben. You are safe with me now," said Rey softly as she squeezed his hand affectionately. "Remember that. I am not going to leave you behind. Now, let's get some sleep. It's late." 

So the two stood up and laid down. Ben shivered slightly, but his heart warmed up when he felt Rey lay down next to him and cover them both up tightly.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Rey slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, confused as to where she was at first. 

But upon hearing someone take a deep breath in then exhale, she relaxed and looked over to see Ben peacefully sleeping. 

Rey smiled at the sight of him. He looked so young and finally peaceful. Ben had shifted in his sleep and sighed deeply. 

"He's finally at peace," said Leia as she walked over to them. "Can finally sleep without waking up. Though I sensed that he was having a nightmare again yesterday." 

"He did. I calmed him down, though," said Rey quietly as she watched Ben's chest move up then down slowly with each breath. "It was about his father again. He told me last night that he should be rotting in a cell right now. Still thinks he doesn't deserve the love we're giving him." 

"Ben had been through a lot in his life," started Leia with a sad smile. "His father and I weren't the best parents for him when he was young. We were always busy doing something or we were fighting. He had darkness growing within him since before he was even born." 

"Course I thought nothing of it, and continued on. But when it was time for me to give birth to him, that darkness seemed to have just returned," continued Leia. "Han never accepted that there was something wrong with him and you can say that it stressed me out." 

"So you had to send him to his uncle? Because you and Han didn't know what to do with a child that had a darkness rising? I'm sorry, master, but I think that you should have given your son more attention and try to help him," said Rey as she stroked Ben's cheek. "He told me some of it, off and on the last month or so since he arrived here." 

"I am ashamed of myself a bit because I didn't pay more attention to him," said Leia as she began to fade. "He may not forgive me for it. I don't expect him to.. at least not right away if at all." 

Then she faded out and Ben then decided it was a good idea to open his eyes. He looked around as if he was worried but when his eyes met Rey's, he immediately relaxed. 

"Hey," said Rey quietly, trying not to give him a headache as soon as he'd woken up. "How're you feeling?"

"Feeling... okay, I suppose," said Ben softly as he smiled. "I am just glad you're still here with me." "I am glad to stay," said Rey as she took his hand. "I am never going to abandon you." 

"That's good," said Ben as he looked at their intertwined hands. Then he said nothing at all, staring up into the ceiling, his mind traveling back to his past.


	19. Chapter 19

Few hours later, Rey decided to let Ben rest and get some much needed sleep, since she felt it was okay to leave him alone for a while. 

Finn didn't think it was a good idea, due to his nightmares he was having just the other night, but Rey insisted he was fine and Finn just went along with her. 

Poe had been doing a lot of talking with the council members, so he was always tired and barely had time to have breakfast with Rey, Rose and Finn. 

"Rey, are you feeling alright?" asked Rose curiously as she noticed that Rey looked a little pale. "Damn, Rey. You're pale. What's wrong?" 

"Me? I am fine," said Rey as she smiled weakly at her friends. "But.. Ben's not." She immediately stood up and started running back towards the bunkers, leaving her startled friends behind. 

"What was that all about, do you think?" asked Finn as he picked up his forkful of food. "One can only guess one thing," said Rose as she looked at him. "Ben might be having another nightmare." 

"How would you know?" asked Finn curiously. "Rey explained to me once that they share a bond with one another," said Rose. "Their bond has so much power that when they fight together, they become one and they are invincible." 

"Okay...." said Finn in a tone like he wanted Rose to continue. So Rose sighed and said: 

"Rey explained to me that whenever Ben is in pain or is having a nightmare, she can feel him even though he isn't in front of her. 

She told me that this connection has long since been initiated between the two. Rey explained that she first saw the man we'd all know as Kylo Ren through some kind of force thing. 

"She said that it took her until she saw Snoke in real life to realize what this bond was, or so she'd thought at the time. From the first time on, she had this bond. 

"Rey had told me that she only recently found out that they shared a rare bond called a Dyad.. a bond where two halves become one." 

"I assume that their bond is unbreakable?" asked Finn curiously as he finished his food. "Correct," said Rose with a smile. "Also, if one dies before the other, the one who died cannot become one with the Force until their other half dies."


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile Rose and Finn talked, Rey found herself running down to the bunkers, where she needed to be by Ben's side. 

Ben was found back in the same corner that he was in the other night, only this time his eyes had that same dark look they once had before. 

"Ben? Are you alright?" asked Rey nervously as she walked over to him cautiously. "Hey. It's me. What's going on?" 

"What am I doing here?" asked Ben as he looked around. "There's still a war.. they'll find out that I am here..." 

"Ben, there's no war and no one is alive," said Rey after a moment and figured out what was going on. "You're safe with me." 

"No.." said Ben as he looked around. "I need to get back to them. I need my lightsaber and you need to let me go." 

"You are having a nightmare right now, Ben Solo," said Rey sternly as she held onto his shoulders firmly. "You are not who you used to be for a while. You are General Organa's son." 

Then Ben went still for a while and Rey had begun to think that he wasn't going to believe her words for the first time when he finally looked at her. 

His eyes softened a little and he put his head between his hands. Rey pulled him closer, though she knew he could still lash out at her and potentially harm her, but she was willing to risk it for him. 

"Why do you care what I think or what I am going through?" asked Ben weakly after a moment, his voice sounding quiet and defeated. "I don't understand." 

"You had a rough life, Ben," said Rey softly as she massaged his scalp and held him close. "I understand what you're going through, and I am going to help you get through it." 

"I don't sleep much still," said Ben as he looked at her once again. "Yet you still come back to me, even after everything I have done to your friends and the universe. I must be special." 

Rey smiled slightly and touched his cheek, much like his father had the last time he had seen him. "I love you, and it hurts me to see you like this," she said finally after staring at him lovingly. "You have always been special and it's not to just me... your parents had always loved you too." 

Ben smiled, which was a great relief to Rey and he had sighed quietly. Rey had lightly rubbed a finger under his jawline and went to kiss him. 

Their mouths touched as light as feathers and Ben jerked in surprise at first before giving in. Their mouths danced lightly against each other as Ben pulled Rey closer to him to where she sat on his lap. 

The kiss deepened as Rey groaned in happiness, a feeling she rarely had felt while she was still a scavenger on Jakku. 

Ben had laid them both on the floor where they laid across from each other by mere inches and had reached to continue kissing her. 

He sighed into the kiss and eventually broke it to get a breath in between. He had laid flat on his back and smiled to himself thinking "she's mine now and forever on."


	21. Chapter 21

Ben was woken up by a loud pounding on their makeshift private quarters door. He slowly got up and said: "Come in!". 

Poe had walked in, followed by Finn and Rose. "Good morning," said Poe after they'd all sat down. "We're here to ask you some questions about the remaining Final Order. We had picked up some signals coming from the Unknown Regions and I was hoping you could figure out what they were." 

"It's unlikely that any living human would be coming from there," said Ben stiffly, expecting this conversation to come up at some point. "I do not think that any life altogether would exist." 

"One of our patrol groups came back this morning with some recording," said Poe as he pulled a recorder out and set it in front of Ben. "It sure sounds like the war isn't over yet." 

"What do you want me to do about it if there is indeed survivors down there?" asked Ben as he raised an eyebrow. "I cannot do anything should they see me. I would be committed treason. So, I cannot help you." 

"You can at least go with Rey to the Unknown Regions and see what they are suspecting," suggested Finn, who spoke finally. "Or we could set up a mission for you to go with us." 

Then Poe played the recorder, the sound playing muffled noises. Ben sighed as he sat back in his seat and said: 

"It doesn't sound like anything important is down there. Yet I can't be so sure that there's not. I don't want to investigate until there's more information." 

"Okay," was all Poe said as he stood up. "We will leave you to your business now." Then he walked out of the room, the other two following close behind. 

Ben sighed heavily and walked back to their bed, where Rey was still peacefully sleeping. He smiled at the sight of her breathing, her chest slowly moving up and down in a relaxed motion. 

Ben quietly walked over to the bed and laid down. He was nearly asleep when Rey woke up and put her arms around him. 

She smiled once their eyes met and Ben reached to kiss her. Their mouths lightly danced among each other as Rey's arms reached around his ribcage. 

Ben pulled her close up against him as he deepened the kiss. Rey moaned happily against his mouth as excitment began to course through her. 

"I am so glad you're here," said Rey softly as she panted lightly, feeling out of breath from kissing him. "That fight wore us both out and I am glad you didn't die.. we were so close." 

"I know," said Ben as he looked at her lovingly. "You're so beautiful. I want to live my life with you. Will you marry me, Rey? Are you willing to spend your life with me?"


	22. Chapter 22

After a moment of silence, Rey smiled the biggest smile and said in excitement: "Of course I will, Ben. I wouldn't have gone through all of that just to turn you away." 

"That's great," exclaimed Ben in happiness as he smiled and reached to kiss Rey. "I cannot wait to live my life with you." 

"Really now? Hmm," said Rey as she giggled a little. "So you can't wait for us to be married and create lovely children together?" 

"A father? Me?" said Ben as he pointed at himself. "I wouldn't be a good father." "Oh knock that crap off," said Rey as she playfully slapped him. "Just because your father wasn't always there doesn't mean that you'd be the same way to our kids." 

Then they had sat close to each other and kissed. Ben had lightly put a finger under Rey's chin and kissed her plush, soft lips. 

He lightly licked her lips as he had deepened the kiss, and pawed at her breasts. Rey jumped in surprise at the unknown touch a little and laughed when she figured out what he did. 

Her hands feeling a bit cold, Rey had lifted Ben's shirt up and put her hands along his chest. Ben had gasped at the feeling of her cold hands and continued to kiss. 

He had pushed her onto her back where he could lay across her and tease her by rubbing against her clothes. 

Rey found herself bucking slightly into him when Ben had did a tease thrust against her. "Would you stop teasing me?" asked Rey as she smiled. 

"Nope," said Ben as he laughed at the look on Rey's face. "You're so beautiful." Rey blushed and dragged her hand down his chest all the way down his crotch, making him jump. 

"So you think that you can just get to tease me whenever you feel like it?" asked Ben as he grew aroused at the feeling. 

"Yup, and just wait until we're married," teased Rey as she shook her butt as much as she could. Then she rolled over and closed her eyes. Soon, both of them had were fast asleep, dreaming of what's to come.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for so long.

Four months later. 

Ben and Rey were now technically married, in terms of the Jedi. They had decided that it was a good idea to leave the Resistance behind for a while, so they may get used to their new lives as a couple. 

Rey suggested that there was one place they could go to, and Ben agreed, though, now wife, said that she wanted to surprise him with it. Although Ben wouldn't know much about this place. 

The two of them, soon to be three, had arrived in the atmosphere to Tattooine, where the Skywalker family began many many years before. 

Ben looked at Rey and said: "Another sand planet? Really? You would want to live in another sand planet after all these years?" "It's not just a sand planet, Ben Solo," said Rey as she scoffed lightly. "This is where your family started. Your grandfather, to be specific." 

"How'd you find that out?" asked Ben, his question rushed. "During studies," said Rey honestly as she lowered the ship to the ground. "I am surprised you don't know that." 

Then they landed as Ben mentally rolled his eyes at Rey who just smiled at him. The two of them walked down the ramp and Ben sighed in annoyance as sand was starting to get all over him. 

Rey walked down the ramp to the underground moisture farm, not caring if Ben had followed her or not. She came back a few minutes later and said to him: 

"It is perfect here. Hasn't been touched in a long time. We should be able to raise a family here without much disturbance." 

Ben nodded his confirmation as he knelt down and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. Rey watched him with curiosity as he had used the force to open a hole. 

He turned to Rey and took the other blue lightsaber from her before burying it into the ground with his. He said : "Here lies the lightsabers of my parents, and my grandfather. They shall rest now until they are needed once again." 

Then the two walked over to the edge of the farm and watched the two suns make their sunsets, which were just as beautiful as they ever were.


End file.
